


Like Stars in Your Eyes

by Klaise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Happy for some, M/M, This is so short but I haven't written in a long time, Wedding, im sorry, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaise/pseuds/Klaise
Summary: Weddings as new beginnings and tearful endings. I'm sorry I wrote this but this is the fandom for angst.





	

The wedding was beautiful, all that Tooru could have ever dreamed up. Pale yellows and rose along the tables and stained petals. Family members milled around, mingling with their newly extended relations. His stomach knotted together until his breath caught in his throat.  
He could only focus his breathing until the ceremony began.  
The Reverend stood in front of rows of seating, warmly looking over the couple before him.  
"Do you take Iwaizumi Hajime to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Tears welled in Tooru's eyes as he mouthed the echoed words, "I do."  
The Reverend turned to Iwaizumi, repeating the vows to be followed with a solemn, "I do."

The tears streaming down Tooru's face obscured the portrait of his best friend embracing the beautiful girl in his arms. Hajime turned to him, his best man, smiling brightly. Completly oblivious to the shards of heart stabbing through Tooru's chest. Tears shone like stars, faced with the complex galaxy that was Hajime's happiness.  
The pin in his corsage was stabbing him.

Hajime beamed. "Can you believe it, Oikawa? You're even crying. You look like my mom."  
"I can't, Iwa-chan. It's certainly unbelievable."

**Author's Note:**

> Rate or comment? I'm trying to write more, please let me know what you thought <3


End file.
